


【EC】X教授的小秘密

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: X教授藏着孩子们想不明白的小秘密。





	【EC】X教授的小秘密

**Author's Note:**

> gay吧老板万×孤儿院院长查

“Raven，你有看见教授吗？”

“没有，今天不是他的busy night吗？”

“噢没错，我差点忘了。”

每个月的25日，这在泽维尔孤儿院是个特别的日子。

对于孩子们来说，今晚不会有教授耐心的哄睡服务，夜半被噩梦惊醒的时候，就算跌跌撞撞地跑去敲教授的房门，也只会得到Hank老师睡意惺忪的询问，而没有Charles教授的拥抱。

孩子们会在晚餐的时候见教授最后一面，然后一直到第二天的中午，才能见到失踪整整一夜的教授。

孩子们都非常好奇，用尽稚嫩的想象力描摹教授的去处，甚至迈着小短腿，用床单罩着小脑袋，在25日当天实践自己的小小侦探梦。

当然最后肯定都会被Hank老师一个一个抱回来就是了。

孩子们的议论纷纷——在Raven和Hank两个知情人看来——没一个猜准的。

毕竟怎么会有人猜到看起来干干净净的小教授也会在一整月中专门腾出一天来酒吧猎艳呢？

Raven对Charles的这个习惯倒是没有任何意见，甚至还很想一起去，如果Hank允许的话。

“所以他今晚是去当天使还是恶魔了？”

“他好像往兄弟会那边走了，看来今晚是恶魔之夜。”

噢别紧张，我亲爱的朋友们，Charles教授并不是什么堕落凡间的天使，也不是逃脱地狱的恶魔，这只是Raven和Hank发明出来的，专门防止教坏未成年人的“行话”而已。

让我们重新翻译一下以上的对话。

“所以他今天是去操别人还是被人操了？”

“我看他往gay吧那边走了，应该是去被人操的。”

清晰明了。

Charles和Raven混熟之后，就和这个直率的女孩坦白了自己是双性恋的事实，后来Hank成为了第三个知道秘密的人，并一度为之震惊不已。

Charles的形象在Hank心里本来还挺高大的。

这也不怪Hank的惊讶，在外人眼里，Charles就是那个自愿散出万贯家财，将祖传的老宅改造成孤儿院，亲力亲为照管那么多可怜孩子的好心富N代，被乡邻敬称为x教授的慈善家。

在其他人眼里，Charles的生活干净得和白纸没什么分别，清晨的早安吻，身上干涸的精液，躯体上消不掉的性爱痕迹，都和他像是两个世界的东西。在那个老宅里，随处可见的只有天真烂漫的孩子，盛开的鹤望兰和小雏菊，夹了芒果的司康饼，运气好的话，可能还会在两侧的矮木丛里摘到甜甜的浆果。

只有他那些数不清的一夜情对象才能在短暂的放纵里面窥见小教授不为人知的一面，毕竟没有人能想到Charles在酒吧深巷里吸吮男人阴茎的时候，竟会比最下贱的妓女还要不堪。

这些是Charles难得一见的阴暗面。

“加冰朗姆酒，谢谢。”这个月的Charles延续了他一直以来的习惯，25号用过晚餐之后来到了常去的gay吧。

此时此刻，他正借着酒吧昏暗的各色灯光仔细挑选今天的打炮对象……

God，这男的好辣。

Charles在震惊中咬碎了不知何时滑到口腔里的冰块，令人牙酸的凉意让他忍不住皱了皱眉。

不过，看来他今晚还没有约会。

Charles心情颇好地转了转酒杯，迅速跳下高脚椅，目标明确地直奔猎物所在的方向。

Erik今天心情不太好。

作为兄弟会酒吧的第一大股东，这个生意兴旺的产业一年可以为他带来非常优渥的收入……和数不清的麻烦。

经营酒吧比想象中难太多了，不仅仅有抓不完的毒贩，光是时不时冒出来的打群架或者是卖淫女这些让人头疼的东西就够他心烦意乱好一阵子了。

好不容易抓了一个贩毒团伙送进警察局，Erik决定今天给自己放个假，在酒吧里喝两杯。

“抱歉打扰，介意我坐这里吗？”

“不介意……”Erik的思绪被人突然打断，不由得皱起眉仔细打量着来人。

Jesus，他一个人来这种地方没被这群饿狼摁着轮奸真是个奇迹。

Erik一边喟叹着Charles好看的五官和细窄的腰身，一边很不自主地沉溺在那一片水蓝色的狡黠眼波里。

“有幸请您喝一杯吗？”

“当然，一杯Mist，谢谢。”

Charles很愉快地接受了Erik的请求。

好极了，今晚一定要睡了他。

“一个人？”

“一个人。”

Erik满意于Charles的回答，慷慨地解开了胸前的两颗衬衫扣子。

“那您今晚来这里做什么呢？这并不是适合学术研究的好地方。”

“你知道我是谁？”

“噢当然，我想不会有第二个gay吧老板会在家里摆满一书架的生物书籍。”

“所以，”Charles惊讶于Erik的直白，弯起眼睛笑了出来“你真的只想请我喝一杯？”

“如果能操你，那当然最好。”

Charles不得不感慨Erik的办事效率，距离自己那句调情的话音落下应该还不到十分钟，他们现在已经在酒吧包房里接吻了。

德国人果然效率很高。

“唔……等下……”Charles从Erik怀里挣脱出来“我要吸你。”

“抱歉？”Erik不由得惊讶于Charles的大胆。

Charles向来不喜欢多说废话，x教授可是个实干家。

所以他动作很利落地抽掉了Erik的皮带，解开拉链，隔着一层薄薄的布料亲了亲小Erik。

Erik被Charles过分红润的唇瓣勾得下腹发紧，一把扯下内裤，阴茎顶开Charles的唇瓣操进去，很顺利地插到了最深处。

Charles显然很擅长这个，他明白怎么放松喉管让Erik进出，也明白在适当的时候卷起舌头舔过敏感的马眼，就连轻轻的吮吸都很恰到好处。

Erik颇不是滋味承认Charles的口活真的很好。

“你怎么这么久……”过了一会儿，Charles很挫败地把Erik的阴茎吐了出来“我累了，要亲亲。”

“久一点你才喜欢，宝贝。”Erik心情大好，把Charles打横抱起来扔在床上。

噢当然，他没有忘记给可爱的小妖精一个亲吻。

“Erik……Erik……”Charles总是难耐于冗长的扩张过程，更何况Erik还很不遗余力地亲吻自己的乳尖和颈窝，在这些敏感的地方又舔又咬，直到白皙的皮肉泛起好看的粉红色。

“耐心点亲爱的。”Erik轻轻咬住Charles的下唇，在齿列间慢慢磨了磨。

Charles很委屈地哼唧了两声。

“进来嘛，我很耐操的，”Charles很不怕死地挣扎着，用那种又软又甜的声音去勾给自己做扩张的男人“想要Erik用大肉棒操我。”

“如你所愿。”Erik被撩拨得下腹发疼，他把Charles轻轻放在柔软的大床中央，抽了个枕头垫在对方腰下。

“看清楚我是怎么操你的。”Erik抵着穴口一点点操进去，粗糙的手掌握住Charles的腰，在上面留下青紫的情欲痕迹。

“唔嗯……好大……”Charles胡乱蹬着腿，把床上凌乱的织物都扫到地毯上“不行……你太大了……会操坏的……”

“放松点，”Erik被高热的穴道包裹着寸步难行“刚刚是你自己说的，亲爱的。”

“你很耐操的，宝贝。”

Erik毫无怜悯之情地操进去，充耳不闻Charles陡然拔高的呻吟——当然了，这声音里还是愉悦站更多数的。

“慢点……慢点Erik……” Charles被高频率的抽插撞得摇摇晃晃，不得不软着嗓子哀求，身体却非常诚实地挺起来，殷勤地邀请Erik再操深一点。

Erik弯下腰亲他，温柔地舔吻他脸上的泪水，让那张漂亮的小脸重新变得干净起来，下半身却一刻不停地操他，每次都对准敏感点操进去，再整根抽出来，两人的结合之处被撞得发红，黏腻的水声在房间里随处可闻。

“呜……那里……不要顶……”敏感的前列腺点被顶得微微发肿，被粗糙的肉冠剐蹭过的快感太过尖锐，逼得Charles忍不住拔高了呻吟。

“你说哪里？”Erik换了个角度，明知故问地顶住了前列腺点，龟头颇具危险性地打着滑“是这里吗？”

“呜……Erik……操我……”被抵着磨蹭的感觉并不算好，Charles很无赖地哭起来，撅着小屁股套弄那根肉棒。

Erik·人肉按摩棒·Lehnsheer显而易见地黑了脸。

“我还真没想到大名鼎鼎的Charles Xavier会是这么个欲求不满的坏家伙，”Erik咬牙切齿地把住Charles的腰狠肏进去“你明天可能做不到准时回去上课了，professor.”

“我早上才没课呢……”

“看来我们的大教授是预谋好的？”

“也不是……我不知道你这么大……”

“那就好好享受，professor.”

Erik不再多说些什么，粗大的肉冠顶开穴口操到最深，顶着敏感点慢慢磨了一会，尖锐的快感冲得Charles四肢百骸都在发软，身前射过一次的肉棒可怜兮兮地吐着水。但他只能委屈极了地哭喘着，乱七八糟地喊些诸如慢点要坏了就是那里这些自相矛盾的词语。

“Erik……射进来给我……”Charles阻止了Erik后退的动作，夹紧小屁股挽留身体里的肉棒。

“这样对你身体不好，乖点。”Erik终究是留了几分理智，温柔地亲了亲胡闹的小家伙，射在了Charles穴口。

“Erik，亲亲我。”Charles累得不行，还不忘讨要一个温存的吻。

第二天Charles醒来的时候——很不寻常的——不是在酒吧。

Charles摸了摸身上干爽的丝绸睡袍，还有很好闻的甜香草味。

“醒了？”Erik端着碗走进来，弯下身子亲他。

“这是哪里？”Charles茫然地打量着陌生的房间，嘴唇被亲得发红。

“这是我家，Charles，”Erik放下手里的碗坐在床边“我不想做professor x的一夜情对象。”

“我想做你的恋人。”

后来，孤儿院的孩子们发现，晚上敲不开教授房门的时候变得更多了，而且走出来的Hank老师还会顶着很重的黑眼圈，看起来心情很差的样子。

总的来说，教授真的很奇怪。


End file.
